赤司君のこと
by Gia-XY
Summary: Tetsuya sakit, dan ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang tamu di rumahnya./ For Teikou!AkaKuro Day, vice-captain!Akashi version.


**赤司君のこと**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Tetsuya sakit, dan ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang tamu di rumahnya.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, petunjuk shounen-ai, OOC, mengandung beberapa istilah asing, mungkin beberapa typo, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **For Teikou!AkaKuro Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakit tepat pertandingan persahabatan pertama yang diikuti, buruk sekali nasib yang menimpanya ini.

"Tetsuya …, kenapa makanannya masih utuh?"

Kuroko Tetsuya lelah, Sang Ibu pun lelah. Masalahnya, kalau sudah sakit, Tetsuya pasti susah sekali disuruh makan atau minum obat.

Lihat saja, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Tetsuya malah berbaring menyamping memunggungi ibunya, seakan tidak mendengar.

Diam-diam, Sang Ibu mengernyit. Heran, tumben anaknya tidak menjawabnya. Walau Tetsuya memang pendiam, ia adalah tipe anak yang sopan. Biasanya, Tetsuya pasti akan menjawabnya minimal dengan gumaman.

Mungkinkah Tetsuya tertidur?

"Tetsuya, kau masih bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sang Ibu menghela napas pasrah.

"Maaf, ya, Seijuurou-kun, Tetsuya sepertinya tidur. Apa Seijuurou-kun mau pulang saja?"

Sekilas, tanpa Si Ibu sadari, ranjang Tetsuya bergerak, tanda sesuatu bergerak di atasnya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menungguinya sampai bangun. Apa boleh, Kuroko-san?"

Suara yang selalu sukses membuat tubuh Tetsuya terdiam kaku terdengar. Tetsuya—yang memang sejak awal sebenarnya tidak tidur—terdiam tegang di tempatnya. Rasanya keringat dingin mulai bercucuran bersamaan dengan keringatnya yang lain.

Kenapa wakil kapten tim basketnya bisa ada di sini?!

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, selama ia sibuk berpikir dan melawan kegugupannya, Sang Ibu sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkannya dengan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang memiliki sepasang manik rubi memukau.

"Kuroko, kau tidak tidur, 'kan?"

Setelah itu, Tetsuya merasa tubuhnya yang menyamping dipaksa berbaring dengan punggung tepat di atas kasur karena sebelah bahunya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan.

Biru laut bertemu merahnya darah. Tak ayal, kegugupan Tetsuya semakin bertambah bersamaan dengan keterkejutan.

"Akashi-kun …." Tetsuya rasanya ingin merutuk karena tubuhnya yang lemah sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kekuatan tangan Akashi Seijuurou tadi.

Seijuurou tersenyum—menyeringai—kecil melihat reaksi Tetsuya yang tampak pasrah. Ia pun duduk di pinggir kasur Tetsuya setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Setelah itu, Seijuurou tampak seru memainkan surai biru yang menjadi mahkota Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Matanya berusaha melirik ke arah lain, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan orang yang telah membantunya masuk ke klub basket itu.

Namun, tentu Tetsuya tahu, ada baiknya ia tidak melawan Akashi Seijuurou.

"… Tidak napsu …."

Pada pasalnya, belum sakit saja Tetsuya sudah susah disuruh makan, apalagi sakit. Bagi Tetsuya, makanan seperti musuh baginya. Yah, tidak heran staminanya jelek. Buktinya, setelah pertandingan persahabatan pertama, ia langsung jatuh sakit seperti ini.

"Makan, Kuroko."

"… Tidak mau …."

"Kalau kau tidak sembuh bagaimana?"

"Pasti sembuh. Aku tidak pernah makan lebih dari lima suap kalau sakit, tetapi selalu sembuh setelah minum obat …."

"Kalau begitu, makan. Lima suap juga tidak apa."

"Tidak mau, sedang tidak napsu …."

Seijuurou menghela napas lelah. Serius, kenapa anggota tim reguler barunya harus keras kepala seperti ini, sih? Hanya soal makan saja kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Kalau Tetsuya sampai maag, Seijuurou tidak akan heran.

"Baiklah …."

Senyuman—yang benar-benar—tipis terpampang di wajah Tetsuya. Akhirnya …, Seijuurou mengalah juga—

"Akan kusuapi kalau kau tidak mau makan sendiri."

—atau tidak?

"Eh …? Ti-tidak! Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun!"

"Oh, tentu perlu." Dengan senyuman ramah—yang tampak mengerikan bagi Tetsuya—Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengambil mangkuk di atas nampan pada nakas sebelah tempat tidur Tetsuya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Tetsuya menggeleng saat Seijuurou sudah membawa sesendok bubur ke depan mulutnya. Ogah, ogah! Tetsuya ogah makan!

"Kuroko, buka."

"Ti-tidak—umph!"

Merasa kesempatan datang saat Tetsuya bicara, Seijuurou langsung melesakkan sendok berisi bubur itu ke dalam mulut Tetsuya.

"Emph! Akashi-kun …!"

Tetsuya siap melancarkan protes setelah Seijuurou mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya—tentu saja ia menelan cairan putih dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Sayanganya, dengan wajah tidak merasa berdosa, Seijuurou kembali menyuapi paksa sesendok bubur lainnya ke dalam mulut Tetsuya.

Intinya, dengan kehebatan Seijuurou, akhirnya semangkuk bubur berhasil berpindah ke dalam perut Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya harus menahan rasa mual karena kebanyakan makan.

"Tuh, 'kan, kalau mau bisa habis." Seijuurou menyodorkan segelas air dan sebutir obat pada Tetsuya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Tetsuya menerima gelas air dan obat itu.

"Kalau mau" apanya? Tetsuya mau ralat, "kalau dipaksa" harusnya!

Tetsuya meminum obatnya dan buru-buru meneguk air pemberian Seijuurou bak orang kehausan. Ia harus segera menetralisir rasa makanan di mulutnya!

"Lalu, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

Hampir Tetsuya tersedak. Untungnya ia bisa menahan kekagetannya.

Tetsuya menjauhkan gelas dari mulutnya, kemudian menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan datarnya. Tentu diam-diam ia merasa kaget.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu?" _Akashi-kun cenayang, ya?_

"Ah, aku benar?"

"Makanya, Akashi-kun tahu darimana?"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, kemudian berkata, "Rahasia."

Tetsuya mendengus pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. "Sesuatu", ya …?

Memang benar, Tetsuya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada _penyelamat_ nya. Yah, untuk saat ini, peduli setan Seijuurou tahu darimana. Penyakit yang dideritanya sudah membuatnya kepalanya cukup pening dan tidak dapat memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Aku …. Yang saat itu, terina kasih …." Tetsuya menarik napasnya. Apa mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang memang sesulit ini? "Kalau bukan karena Akashi-kun, sejak awal, aku tidak akan bisa masuk tim reguler atau barisan pertama. Atau, aku mungkin malah akan keluar dari klub."

 _Terima kasih sudah menyadari bakatku._

"Kemudian, terima kasih juga sudah menjengukku. Akashi-kun orang pertama yang melakukannya selain kerabatku …."

Sekilas, Tetsuya tersenyun tipis. Beruntung Seijuurou menyadari senyuman tersebut di wajah Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tercenggang di tempanya, entah karena ucapan terima kasih Tetsuya atau karena senyumannya. Setelah itu, Senyuman lembut terpasang di wajah Seijuurou. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Tetsuya, membuat yang dielus agak sedikit canggung karena tidak biasa.

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah seperti itu, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Tetsuya melirik ke arah Seijuurou dengan wajah agak kaget.

Wajah? Wajah seperti apa?

Eh, tunggu ….

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Seijuurou kembali mengambil tas yang sempat diletakkannya di sebelah ranjang Tetsuya, kemudian berjalan menunju ke pintu kamar Tetsuya dan membukanya.

"Akashi-kun—" Tetsuya terlalu kaget, sampai terlambat menahan Seijuurou keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pintu dan siap berteriak memanggil, suara pintu ditutup sudah terdengar.

Tetsuya hanya ingin mengonfirmasi satu hal, namun tampaknya ia gagal.

 _Tadi … Akashi-kun memanggil nama kecilku …?_

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Tangannya kembali ia tarik, kemudian di satukan dengan tangannya yang lain di atas paha. Kepala ia tundukkan.

… Kenapa tangannya bergetar seperti ini …? Ia … takut …?

"Pasti hanya perasaanku …."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _赤司君のこと_ \- _Akashi-kun no koto_ : Tentang Akashi-kun

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama lelaki muda. Bisa juga digunakan sebagai bentuk kesopanan ketika memanggil nama orang lain yang lebih muda atau sepantaran.

 _-san_ : Panggikan yang diletakkan nama orang lain untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat atau sopan.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Jeng Jeng. Saya kembali membawa AkaKuro, berhubung hari Ini _Teikou!AkaKuro Day_ , Sejujurnya, ini fiksi dempet-dempetan, sih. Bikinnya cuma sekitar sejam. Maaf kalau jadinya aneh. Saya sadar, ini kurang deskripsi banget. Kurang ngena. Belum lagi judulnya agka niat tiak niat begitu.

Uh, ya, jadi, anggaplah Tetsuya sebenarnya sudah dapat petunjuk bahwa Seijuurou punya kepribadian lain di dalam dirinya. Hahaha!

Karena saya harus buru-buru _publish_ , maka segini saja _note_ -nya. Semoga pembaca lumayan puas dengan fanfiksi di atas. Maaf atas berbagai kesalahan yang ada. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
